<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fragments Of Moonlight by Abraxas (Qlippoth)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382182">Fragments Of Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas'>Abraxas (Qlippoth)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 6ixth Session [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inuyasha Issekiwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about Sango thinking about her brother and her brother struggling through Naraku's web.<br/>Issekiwa 2006 Moon 3rd Place</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 6ixth Session [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fragments Of Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Originally Published August 4, 2006</p><hr/><p>Midnight. Kagome and Shippo slept within the blankets. Inuyasha and Miroku rested by the campfire - Kilala curled between them.</p><p>Sango could not be lulled: she paced, looking like the shadow of a memory.</p><p>"Kohaku," said the monk to the demon.</p><p>She was drawn beyond the site into a clearing of grass and rock - there the skies were open and the moon and the stars were free.</p><p>Sango gazed above.</p><p>"How long have <em>you</em> stared at me?"</p><p>It seemed the moon did not answer the woman yet it looked like an eye full of tears.</p><p>"What do you see? What do you know?"</p><hr/><p>Naraku's eyes, hidden like his soul, watched. His lips - the human fragment revealed by the demonic guise - twisted into smile.</p><p>It was the youth, again, within the courtyard trapped between shadow and light. The boy was drawn away into the night by memories alien enough to be from another world altogether</p><p>Kohaku saw the moon, alone, above the trees. <em>Alone forever</em>? he wondered hopeless and aimless.</p><p>The baboon pelt brushed his cheek - the familiar cloak enveloped his body - and with that empty, cold embrace came peace.</p><p>As a fly to a spider so was Kohaku to Naraku.</p><hr/><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>